


Oh Who Is He?

by SuspiciousLandlady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Blood and Violence, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousLandlady/pseuds/SuspiciousLandlady
Summary: It's not a coincidence that he decided to go for a hunt right after the night started. He has been waiting the whole month for this night. When the moon is full and usually dark forest is somehow illuminated... The time has come.It's the only time when he can hunt them while they're not hiding their true selves. It's the time when the beast takes over.





	Oh Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it since I feel like my fingers are burning from the need of writing this au.

Eerily quiet atmosphere surrounds the forest. It's midnight but the light from a full moon illuminates the normally dark forest. It's a place forbidden from children with the tales of people disappearing, taken away by the monsters what live in there. It's like a picture from a fairy tale book, from the stories where everything bad happens in there. In a place with thick woods and darkness what lures innocent souls to wander inside the labyrinth.

Twigs snap under the hooves of a black horse walking in the forest, obediently going where the rider wants it to go. The atmosphere makes the black stallion nervous but he trusts his owner. No matter what happens, the stallion trusts that his companion keeps him safe like always. But still it doesn't change the fact that trees what are surrounding them is making the horse nervous.

On the back of the stallion sits a man with blank expression. It's not the first time when he takes his trusty steed to the hunt with him and it's probably not going to be the last time either. Usually he goes alone but after tracking his target and finally finding its hiding place, he saddled his horse and rode the long way to this forest. He needs to reward his companion after this, the stallion deserves treats since he shows his loyalty to him no matter how scary the forest is during the midnight and under the light of full moon.

It's not a coincidence that he decided to go for a hunt right after the night started. He has been waiting the whole month for this night. When the moon is full and usually dark forest is somehow illuminated... The time has come.

It's the only time when he can hunt _them_ while they're not hiding their true selves. It's the time when the beast takes over.

Sudden twig snapping in the distance makes the stallion press its ears against the black mane, almost looking like they disappear into it. The horse is already thinking what to do, whether he should ignore his companion and flight or instead continue and get ready in case he needs to fight back.

"Let's go", Levi whispers to the horse and soon they are chasing the target at full gallop. It doesn't show itself, instead hiding in the shadows but Levi just knows it is there. It's trying to lure him and his horse to a place where it can get the advance. Normally he wouldn't fall into the obvious trap, but in this case he knows there is no other beasts.

This one is the one that is moving along. It doesn't belong to any kind of pack, it doesn't want to.

Even without a pack, it's dangerous. It has killed and eaten three times already. Tonight it's trying to get its fourth victim, but Levi won't allow it. It's time to pay the price that the beast has set after killing all those innocent girls. All of them had a life to live, a future with full of plans. Everything looking bright. And every dream, every plan was stolen and destroyed. It is unforgivable.

They arrive to the forest glade and Levi pulls the reins of the horse. The stallion slows down and stops, letting him get off of the back and receiving a quick pat on the neck. Levi can see the anguish what is consuming his horse little by little, but still somehow it trusts him. "It's okay, it will be over soon", he tells his friend and then walks closer to the center of the open space. Trees surrounding the line between the glade and rest of the forest makes him stay sharp. No matter how much moonlight brightens the area, there are still shadows that are good hiding spots.

He knows the beast is already close by. He can sense it even if his eyes can't see it. It's hiding in the shadows and watching him, probably waiting when he lets his guard down even slightly enough for it to strike.

Levi takes the shotgun from its holster behind his back and loads it. The click from it is enough to make the beast more angry. He can feel the furious and feral gaze on him. Twig snaps somewhere in the distance, it's getting ready to make its move.

Stallion is standing still as well, watching the surroundings while nervously huffing. If the predator wasn't this close to them, the horse would have already escaped. If the trust to his owner wasn't as strong as it is, stallion wouldn't even take a step near to the area. Trust is the only reason why it listens to Levi.

The atmosphere feels like a rope what is getting tighter on the neck, like it's trying to suffocate with its grip. Levi can feel his heart beating hard against his rib cage. He feels the blood flowing inside his veins while adrenaline is getting ready to kick in. It's getting closer. He is trying to intimidate it with only his presence. His gray eyes keep staring the line between darkness of the forest and light from the moon.

The beast is getting more angry. Two yellow eyes become visible in the darkness while the body is still hiding in the shadows. Levi stares right in those eyes for a moment before he starts to take steps closer. He's already in the middle of the glade. He could go even closer and challenge the creature, but he also wants to be close to his horse. If he moves too far, there's always a chance that the beast is fast enough to get past him and attack his steed. Its hunger for flesh doesn't limit to humans. Everything what is enough to give it meat is worth enough to be eaten.

"Are you too afraid to show yourself? You know you're going to pay for your sins", Levi says, breaking the silence what had begun to get too heavy. He knows talking doesn't help, once the beast is out, it's mostly uncontrollable. It's acting with its feral senses, with the feral nature of its ancestors. That makes it the most dangerous beast to have close to the small town.

His taunting words make the beast finally walk out of the shadows. Gray wolf enters to the glade, keeping its yellow eyes on Levi while it stops shortly after showing itself completely.

"There you go. It was already about time for this", Levi continues while directing the shotgun better at the wolf. His gesture makes the animal lower its head and show the row of white sharp teeth when it begins to growl loudly. Levi can hear his horse on the background getting nervous because of the presence of this beast.

The beast takes a quick look behind Levi, staring the horse before its eyes focus back to the hunter.

Levi doesn't say anything anymore, he can see how the animal is getting ready to attack. No matter how much the fur is covering its body, he can see every single muscle tensing up. The growling continues and the sharp stare tries to break him. While he was challenging it with his presence, the wolf is now challenging him with the stare what looks like it could go through tough ice and break it.

His muscles are tensing up as well. He's taking a better posture and getting ready. It's happening and there is no way back now.

When the wolf finally makes a dash toward Levi, he can see the feral madness what glows from its eyes. He pulls the trigger and loud bang echoes through the forest. Levi knows he missed because he can't hear the cries of an animal what is hurt. They always cry from the pain. "Shit!" he yells while ejecting the empty shell out of the gun.

The wolf is gone and it worries him. He had a clear shot but somehow it knew how to avoid getting shot. Levi hurriedly glances around and takes a fast look of his stallion. His horse is at the verge of small panic but not because the shotgun scared it. No, the black stallion is used to it by now. It's the beast what makes it nervous. It's still somewhere close by.

Levi turns his gaze back to where the wolf first appeared and right then the growling animal strikes again. It manages to knock him down and tries to sink its sharp teeth in him, but instead Levi pushes the barrel of the gun sideways to wolf's mouth. He watches as the wolf begins to bite the gun, trying to bite trough the only barrier between it and Levi, but there's not a chance.

But it's not easy to keep it away from him. It's strong and it does give Levi some hard time to keep it away. It doesn't help at all either that the wolf shakes its head violently. Levi knows its trying to get the shotgun slip from his hands but there's no way he'll let that happen.

His black bangs are already a mess on his forehead and he can feel the small amount of sweat forming there too. This is not a good situation. But he will kill that wolf, that damn cursed beast if it's the last thing he will do.

After the ongoing struggle, Levi manages to kick the wolf off of him. It doesn't fly too far and as fast as its lands, it's on its legs again and attacking him. But the amount of time is enough for him, Levi reloads the shotgun and shoots again. This time he knows he hit it, the loud cry of an injured animal echoes around him.

He gets up from the ground and finds the beast immediately. It's lying on the grass, slowly coloring its surrounding ground red with fresh blood. It's not dead yet, Levi sees how the wolf is slowly breathing. Or trying to breath, it's getting harder for it. It knows it's dying, but with its last strength the gray wolf lifts up its head and looks Levi deep into the eyes. It's like it wants to say something, but then its head drops back on the ground and the beast takes its final breath.

Levi stares the corpse while he waits for the adrenaline slow down inside his veins. That beast has finally paid its sins. It was a mistake to attack those girls. May they now rest in peace.

When he finally feels like the biggest haze has disappeared, he drops the shotgun to the ground and walks back to his horse. The stallion is still pretty nervous and Levi pats it again. No need to be afraid anymore, the beast is dead and they can now move it to the edge of the forest. There's still one thing to do before he can be sure that the damn thing will stay dead forever. And he needs his axe for it, the axe what he left waiting there.

When he gets back to the corpse with a rope he brought from the saddle bag, he begins to tie four legs together. His horse can pull it back out of the forest, there's no way he'll lift it up onto the back of his steed. That disgusting beast deserves to be dragged like the dirt it is.

But Levi's horse lets out neigh full of fear and stomps the ground, surprising Levi too. In no time he is back on his legs and reloading his shotgun again. Whatever scared his horse is bad news.

He doesn't have to search long before he sees it.

Another wolf.

A cream colored wolf is staring him with its yellowish eyes, keeping a close watch on him.

Levi is a little bit confused because he was sure this beast was living alone and doesn't belong to the pack. He hasn't seen this wolf around either but maybe he should consider taking it to his next target. Maybe not even let it out of here alive. Waiting for another full moon gives them a head start. And if this wolf is comrade of the wolf Levi killed, there's always a chance that it'll start track him as well. They tend to avenge their friends. If not in a wolf form, then in a human form.

He stands still and waits for the wolf to make the first move. They always do it. Also there's no point for Levi to provoke it or attack first now. If it wants to avenge its friend, hell, it will definitely do it.

They change glances while Levi waits and waits but the wolf stays still as well. Couple of times he winces suddenly when the wolf sniffs air while keeping its eyes locked on Levi. But it doesn't show any signs of aggressiveness or that it's going to attack him. It just... stares.

Nothing happens. But somehow Levi finally lowers his shotgun, keeping it close to him just in case the wolf decides to attack.

Something seems different. He doesn't trust the wolf at all, he knows just by the look of it that it's not a normal animal. It's same kind of beast like the one he just killed. Tomorrow it's going to hide among humans until the next time it's full moon.

He doesn't like at all that the wolf is observing him, but slowly Levi continues wrapping the rope around the dead wolf's legs and body. He ties it and then walks to get his horse, still keeping an eye on the wolf. It hasn't moved at all, just standing in the distance and watching. It's close to the line of the dark woods and the area illuminated by moonlight, but it isn't hiding itself into the shadows. It's weird, Levi hasn't seen any of them do this kind of thing before. If it's planning something, it's doing a damn good job with it.

The stallion is nervous as well because of the presence of this new beast, but Levi being close calms the horse. Levi ties the other end of the rope to the saddle, leaving plenty of length so the corpse wont be close to his horse's legs.

He gets back to the saddle and then glances back to the wolf. What weirded him out is the odd and somehow mysterious behavior of that beast. It's like it wanted to let him know its presence but other than that it doesn't do any attempt to get him. It's not showing him its teeth or growling. There isn't a single sign of a chance that it's going to attack him or his black stallion.

And that's making Levi feel even a little bit something he considers fear. Fear of not knowing what's going on. A fear of not being able to control the situation. Even if someone would consider Levi being the one who's in control, it seems that the wolf is in fact the one who is handling this situation.

Staring it makes Levi almost forget the fact that he still needs to take care of the dead one. Chop off its head before destroying its body.

His horse is more than happy to leave when he finally commands it to trot. As he is directing his stallion to get away from the glade, back to the path they came, he takes one last glance of the wolf. It's now sitting in the middle of the glade, watching as Levi and his horse starts to disappear into the woods.

When he can't see it anymore, Levi turns his gaze back to forward. For a moment he just keeps watching into the distance, before he raises his gaze to the sky and to the moon that's still illuminating the normally dark woods. The curse of moon is like a plague and it needs to be ended.

But still, Levi can't help but wonder why the cream colored wolf decided to keep watching him. Somehow he can tell that it won't be the last time he sees that wolf.

And it makes him wonder another thing too, since the wolf will be hiding among the humans until the next full moon.

Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I wanted the first chapter to be little bit longer but didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. 
> 
> I hope I'll be able to continue this but I hope you at least enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not very good but I try like always.


End file.
